Humans communicate with one another by voice using a plurality of languages. Most countries have at least one official language specific thereto that differs from the languages used in other countries.
In some countries, it is also found that humans do not communicate with one another by using the official language of their country, but rather by using a local language, e.g. known as a “patois”.
Since transport means have been developed to a large extent, it is easy to travel from one country to another. It is also observed that international trade occupies a major fraction of global economic activity.
Consequently, whether in the context of tourism or of professional activity, a first individual is very likely to need to communicate with a second individual in a language other than the first individual's mother tongue.
It is thus commonplace to learn one or more foreign languages while at school. Unfortunately, it is not possible in practice to master and speak all existing languages.
Consequently, a first device is known that enables text written in a first language to be translated into a second language.
An individual then keys in the text for translation via a keyboard to enable the software to translate it into the second language. Once translated, the software displays the translation on a screen.
That first device is undeniably very practical but it remains limited for oral conversation. It is not sufficient to be able to read the translation in question, it is also necessary to be able to utter it correctly so that it can be understood by the other party. If the user does not pronounce the displayed phrase correctly, there is a risk of not being understood.
A second device is known that constitutes an improvement over that first device. The second device does not display the translation on a screen, but generates a voice signal representative of said translation.
The voice signal is a perfect imitation of a human voice so the second device satisfies requirements.
Nevertheless, it remains time-consuming and not very practical to key-in the text for translation by means of a keyboard.
Document US 2006/0282269 discloses a third device comprising a rectangular box containing a microprocessor.
The box is also provided with a loudspeaker and a microphone and an electronic chip containing the vocabularies of first and second languages.
By pressing on a button, an individual enables the third device to record first words uttered by a first individual in the first language.
Then by pressing on another button, the individual requests the third device to translate the recorded first words. The microprocessor then makes use of the electronic chips to perform the translation, and causes the loudspeaker to play back said translation of the first words in audible manner.
That third device thus constitutes a significant technological advance over the first and second devices.
Nevertheless, it can be seen that it is necessary to hold the housing in the hand in order to use it and that the translated first words end up being delivered from the hands of the first individual making use of the third device. It can thus readily be understood that the resulting conversation is not natural, the speakers present ending up talking to the third device and not to each other.
Finally, that third device appears to translate only speech uttered in a first language into a second language. Thus, when first and second individuals are conversing with each other, only the words of one of the individuals are translated. Consequently, it is necessary for each individual to make use of a respective device, which does not appear to be very realistic, since individuals living in their home countries do not walk about with translation devices.